


Pervert

by plaidsleep



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: M/M, Quiet Sex, Short One Shot, turns to loud sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidsleep/pseuds/plaidsleep
Summary: Konoha is quiet and Shintaro's a pervert.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuri/gifts).



He's always so silent during sex. As silent as anyone _can_ be, at least, with pressure built and pushed inside their core. The sounds that make it through pursed lips are hushed, whimpers at the back of his throat, thin drops of honey in the ear — but only thin drops.

They're not enough. They aren't fulfilling, and Shintaro always leaves hungry.

He's not a pervert, he says.

That's a lie. Shintaro has perversions, thoughts which leave him hot and heavy, palms sweating, a thin coat of perspiration wrapped about his skin, but wanting to hear his boyfriend in bed isn't the same as what gets his dick hard in the first place. He reaches Konoha deep inside, connects with him in body and soul _**(** or so a lonely heart would hope **)**_ , and all that comes forth is a yelp at once muffled behind pressed lips and quick palms. It would frustrate anyone. It frustrates him. And what annoys him more is that he can't simply ask _why_.

So, he acts instead.

He's not a pervert, says Shintaro, to himself, quiet, at the back of his mind. He takes Konoha's hand away from pursed mouth.

He's not a pervert, he insists, and forces Konoha to taste sticky fingers flavored with sweat and salt and lube.

I am a pervert, he admits _**(**  realizes  **)**_ , as with the first sweet peel of a whine he nearly climaxes from all the heat congregating in his crotch.


End file.
